JWToons/Idents and promos transcripts
Idents Jeremy's Wacky Life Start of the commercial break Characters * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Larry (voiced by Tom Kenny) * The Announcer (voiced by Jason Marsden) Plot Coming soon! Transcript * Jeremy: It's time for a break from our wacky time. * Larry: Wait, why? * Jeremy: Cause the break's coming. * Larry: Oh yeah, that. * Jeremy: Well, Jeremy's Wacky Life ''will be right back after these messages. * '''Announcer': Right here on JWToons Back to the show Characters * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Larry (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Larrira (voiced by Dionne Quan) * The Announcer (voiced by Jason Marsden) Plot Coming soon! Transcript * Larry: Finally, break time is over! * Jeremy: Glad I ate and went to the restroom during the break. * Larrira: Now back to Jeremy's Wacky Life. * Announcer: Right here on JWToons Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return Coming soon! Sonic Boom Coming soon! Promo JWToons Teaser Promo Characters * Satin (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Bizzy (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Audrina (voiced by Katie Crown) * The Announcer (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Plot JWToons is coming, and you're invited to join in! Transcript * Announcer: Toon alert! Toon alert! We interrupt this broadcast on your TV to bring you new news! Because JeremyWorks Studios, the creator of Jeremy Universal, is now teaming up with Rovio, the creator of Angry Birds, to create the whole new cartoon block is coming and it finally called JWToons. * (Satin shut off the TV and listening to other JeremyWorks characters at JeremyWorks Studios headquarters) * Stain: '''Alright, guys, let's do this! * '''Everyone: Yeah! * Bizzy: Okay, JWToons is a brand new channel to show series in diverse categories. * Stain: '''Wow, It's been months since four months since... * '''Jeremy: the last cartoon block. * Stain: Yeah that. Anyway, JWToons now airs modern and classic cartoons, inclusive exclusives. * Audrina: '''What are exclusives? * '''Bizzy: '''Let's me tell you, are content from other companies, like acquired shows and dubs of Latin American cartoons. * '''Stain: Latin American cartoons? * (The clock shakes to advert) * Stain and Bizzy: '''Are you ready, guys? * '''Everyone: Yeah! * Stain and Bizzy: '''Well, here we gooooo!!! * (Then they run) * '''Announcer: JWToons, starting this January. JWToons Premiere Characters * The Announcer (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Plot The new favorable-reviewed block, JWToons is now coming to their own channel! Transcript * Announcer: '''JeremyWorks Studios, home of their animation movies and shows, and Rovio Animation, the creator of Angry Birds, which now is receiving a brand new cartoon channel. * (JWToons logo appears) * '''Announcer: Introducing the JWToons channel, created as a 24-hour channel of animated shows with family trust and values. * (Then, logos of animation companies appeared) * Announcer: JWToons features a wide world of animated programs, which are kid and family-friendly. * (JWToons logo appears) * Announcer: In JWToons, you see your classic characters from the animated shorts and TV shows and features modern cartoons like Angry Birds Toons, The Loud House,'' Star vs. the Forces of Evil'', The Amazing World of Gumball, and JeremyToons Universe. * (JWToons Jr. logo appears) * Announcer: Every morning, JWToons Jr. had content from the cartoons just for pre-schoolers. And every night, JWToons Theater showcase every films between live-action and animation. * (The exclusives logo appears) * Announcer: JWToons' exclusives like Chuck's Choice, Sonic Boom, Skylanders Academy, Shaun the Sheep, Legend Quest, Pets Village ''and ''Super Mario Toons. * (JWToons logo appears) * Announcer: Don't forget it, JWToons channel is waiting for you on cable operators around the world and online. For more information, got to this website at JWToons.com, and contact your local cable operator to get to the channel. JWToons: The new place for cartoons! Angry Birds promo Characters Plot Red and his friends are back on Piggy Island. Transcript Sonic Boom premiere promo Characters Plot Get ready for Sonic's adventures on April 2 on JWToons! Anneca, Rosa and Kathy ''promo ''Coming soon! Jeremy's Crazy Marathon promo Info Get ready for a weekends marathon with Jeremy and his gang, such as JeremyToons, Jeremy's Wacky Life, Alyvia: Princess Kingdom, and JeremyToons Universe! Plus, a sneak peak of the new movie, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, rated PG, on Friday. Bumpers The bumpers contain the characters that airs in the channel, so to see the bumpers, go here. Category:JAB3Toons Category:Transcripts